


My parents will love you

by Queen_Oval



Series: Silk of Water [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Eric is protective daddy, F/M, Huma - Freeform, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Possessive!Harry, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, holiday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Harry meets Uma's family for the holiday.





	My parents will love you

Harry was always the confident guy on Auradon prep. He didn't care what people thought on how he'd dressed and talked. The only opinion he cared about was Uma's. Uma was his girlfriend. 

The love of his life.  
The one that could make him smile.  
His sea goddess.  
His Uma. 

Last week when Uma wanted Harry to meet her family during the holiday next week he said sure. Now it's next week, Harry sat back of the limo feeling anxiety slowly creeping up on him.  
“Uma are you sure?” Harry voiced as he and his girlfriend rode in the limo to see Uma’s family. 

"Harry, really?" Uma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Seemly not sensing his fears about meeting her family. Obvious of all the hypotheticals that Harry was having in his mind. Harry began to think about what if's scenarios if Uma’s parents say they don’t like him and that Uma must stay away from. Harry doesn't think he could handle that.  
Uma wrapped her hand with Harry's, “Calm down Harry. You already met Melody, and she didn’t bite your head off did she?”

“No,” he muttered, “But still.” As the car drove closer to the polish castle."Harry," Uma called to the young pirate. Harry looked down at the princess, "No matter what happens I'll still be with you." Harry smiled at Uma, "That gives me a little comfort." When the car stopped in front of the castle's ebony door. Harry gulped with anxiety as he got out the limo. The intimated what’s behind the heavy door began to open by one of the butlers. I’m doing it for the name if love, Harry thought as Harry walked into the castle of Ariel and Eric. 

The castle was decorated lavishly with green and ruby red colors in the long hallway. Wreaths were hung on each one of the knights. Harry closely followed Uma as the young princess began to call out her mom and dad. 

What should I say? Harry thought as he walked with the love of his life was now yelling for her parents and her big sister. 

"Darling we talked about this," Ariel sighed as she walked down the stairs, " You don't yell in the house."  
Uma looked down as her mother chastised her. "Honey, go easy on her. She just got back from the academy," Eric voiced as the king walked closer to the pair.  
"Dad!" Uma yelled as she ran closer to her adopted father. 

"Uma !" Eric called out to his youngest daughter as the pair wrapped their arms around each other. 

Melody smiled at her sister, "Uma, How's the school? Is their someone I need to cut? How are your grades? How's the food? Is-"  
"Melody, I'm okay," Uma smirked at her sister before wrapping around her arms around Melody.  
The old sister gave a calm smile to Uma, "I tell you I missed you?"  
Uma laughed, "Yeah? How's Lilo ?"

"She's good. She misses you too," Melody said. 

Ariel looked at the teen boy, "Uma who's your friend?" 

Harry felt like the deer in the headlights when Ariel voiced his presents.

"Oh!" Uma gasped as she places her hand around Harry's. "This is my boyfriend, Harry." 

Eric straightened his back as he walked towards the Harry. Harry started to feel the beads of sweat from his forehead. His pams suddenly became clammy. His voice became dry like sandy hills from the desert. 

"So what are your intention," Eric crossed his arms, "With my daughter?" The man stared down at the young pirate.  
In the name of love, Harry thought before he looked at Uma's father's eyes, "I intend to marry Uma one day," Harry said honestly.  
"Harry!" Uma gritted out but Harry and Eric where to busy of having a staring contest.  
"Is that true?" Eric's blue eyes clashed with Harry's. The teen boy didn't back down.  
"Dad!" Uma growled avoiding the feeling of wanting to be swallowed by a hole.  
"Aye sir," Harry replied as looked at Eric.  
The king gave a big chuckle, "Uma, you better keep him around."  
Uma groaned as she had her hands in her face. Ariel console her daughter with a pat on the back. Melody was too busy laughing her ass off. 

"I think that was enough of embarrassment for one day, " Ariel stated, "Let's have some lunch." 

In the name of love, Harry thought as the group walked to the dining room.


End file.
